marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, was a supersoldier and the only recipient of the Supersoldier Serum developed by Dr. Abraham Erskine under the Strategic Scientific Reserve during . Born in , , Steve repeatedly tried to enter the to no avail. After a chance meeting with Dr. Erskine, Steve was accepted into the SSR, where he begun training to progress into the next phase of the SSR's plan to produce an army of supersoldiers with Agent Peggy Carter as his main instructor. After being selected as the first recipient of the serum, Steve underwent a radical transformation that enhanced his body to its full potential, but before anyone else can be given the treatment, a HYDRA assassin murdered Dr. Erskine. Mistrusted by Colonel Chester Philips, the head of the SSR, Steve was relegated to propaganda campaigns, appearing as Captain America for the first time. This was changed in a raid, however, where he rescued four hundred soldiers from a HYDRA factory, saving the Howling Commandos and his friend, Seargent Bucky Barnes, in the process. Steve gathered a large amount of intel on HYDRA weaponry and their factories, and met his counterpart, Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, for the first time. Using the maps on the factory which he memorized, Captain America and the Howling Commandos dealt critical blows to HYDRA's factory network that culminated in the retrieval of Dr. Armin Zola and the loss of Bucky Barnes. Using the information that Col. Philips managed to retrieve from Dr. Zola, Steve went on a mission to infiltrate the main HYDRA base and stop the Valkyrie, which carried bombs enhanced by the Cosmic Cube that the Red Skull planned to use to wipe out American cities, starting with New York City. Successfully foiling Schmidt's plans, Captain America was forced to crash-land the aircraft into frigid waters. After seventy years, he was retrieved and revived by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be a member of the Avenger Initiative. At Nick Fury's behest, Steve joined the main S.H.I.E.L.D. force in the Helicarrier, and shipped out to Stuttgart, Germany, to foil their new nemesis, Loki. Steve encountered friction with his teammates, particularly with Tony Stark, which Loki used to his advantage. After he discovered a cache of HYDRA weapons and Tony found schematics for Cube-based weapons, they confronted Nick Fury before dueling each other again. In the confusion, Loki escaped, and Steve was forced to cooperate with everyone to prevent the Helicarrier from crashing. In the aftermath of the battle, Steve and Tony were both confronted by Nick Fury, who informed them that Agent Phil Coulson was dead, triggering him to try and reconcile with the other members of the team. After Stark deduced Loki's whereabouts, Steve round up Hawkeye and Black Widow to help defend New York. In the ensuing battle, Steve directed the team's actions, staying on the ground to save civilians who were trapped by the Chitauri. After the battle, Steve went his separate way, ready to be called upon once more when the need arose. Biography Early life Steven Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York. Steve's father had been part of the 170th Infantry Battalion, dying via mustard gas, while his mother was a nurse that worked in a tuberculosis ward. Rogers had been born with several illnesses that disqualify him from entering the US Army, including asthma, and was thus consistently refused by Army doctors after five exams. Even then, Steve persisted on visiting enlistment centers, even lying on the enlistment form to be eligible. He also showed extreme determination, refusing to back down even after getting beat up several times in different Brooklyn alleys and parking lots. After a run-in with a man who jeered at the propaganda film played in a movie theater, Steve was saved from the beating by Sergeant Bucky Barnes, his friend. Seargent Barnes was supposed to ship out to England the morning after, but decided to visit the Stark Expo with Steve, where Bucky managed to set up a double date. Initially hesistant, Steve decided to tag along to an exhibition by Howard Stark, but left immediately to visit the nearby enlistment clinic, leaving his date with Bucky. Bucky immediately confronts Steve over his decision, starting an argument between the two and attracting Dr. Erskine's attention in the process. Bucky points out Steve's condition, while Steve rebuffs him with a statement that men are laying down their lives and he has no right to do anthing less. With their dates beckoning, Steve and Bucky say their farewells and go their separate ways. Dr. Erskine replaces the doctor on duty and notes the five times Steve attempted to enlist. Category:Characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Captain America 2 characters